B's Amnesia
by cata931
Summary: L went to an all-night book store and guess who he found. Only problem? For one, B is supposed to be in jail. Secondly, B can't remember a thing about himself. Rated T for later chapters. A failed attempt at humor. """ Yaoi-ish...
1. Chapter 1

L awoke in the middle of the night wanting to read books on the human brain. He called his handler's cellphone and requested to be taken to an all-night bookstore. Watari let out a yawn and obliged. Fifteen minutes later, he and L were at the entrance of the bookstore.

"Watari, pick me up in about an hour will you?" he told his handler as he got out of the car

"Of course Ryuuzaki," said the old man following him. He drove away without another word. L strolled around slouched, looking for the biology section. He happened to go past the manga section and froze in his tracks. Sitting cross-legged in the manga isle was a man messy, raven hair and sanguine eyes reading volume 3 of "Akazukin Chacha".

"B?" L said quietly.

"Hm?" the man looked over at him, "Do I know you?"

"Beyond Birthday?" L asked.

"Who is that?" the man asked.

"You're Beyond Birthday. BB," L said. B laughed softly.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else," he said, "I don't know who you're referring to. You look familiar though, painstakingly familiar."

"No," L said, "You have red eyes. You're Beyond Birthday."

"No...My name is Rue," B said, "I have proof." He took out half a business card out of his pocket. it read "Rue Ryuuzaki" and the rest was ripped off. L gave it back.

"That's not your name," he said, "You're not fooling me, Beyond."

"Who are you?" B asked.

"You don't recognize me?"

B shook his head. "You look familiar but I don't know you. The letters above your head say 'Lawliet' but that's all I can te-"

L covered B's mouth.

"BAKA!" he whispered angrily, "Do you want me dead THAT badly? What if Kira heard that?"

"Kiwa?" B said behind L's hand, "Whoez Kiwa?"

L tilted his head to the side.

_B doesn't remember anything? _L thought, _Why can't he remember anything...Is this really B? He died of a heart attack in jail...But he has part of the business card he gave to Naomi Misora. What is this?_

"Alright then Rue," L said, "What's the last thing you remember before you came to this bookstore?" He uncovered B's mouth.

B looked at the ceiling.

"Well?" L said.

"I don't remember," B said, "I don't even remember where I live...That's a shame." He looked at L. "Can I stay with you tonight? I must be to tired to remember right now. Sleep is the best cure, right?"

L looked at him suspiciously. B looked at himself and shrugged.

"What?" B asked.

"You can stay until you remember where you live I guess," L said, "But don't try anything..."

"Why would I try anything?" B asked.

"Never mind," L replied. He took out his cellphone. "Stay here," he motioned B to stay where he was. He started to walk to the bathroom. B followed. L stopped.

"I said stay."  
"But what if you leave me?" B asked, "Or call the police on me like some old lady did? I don't know what I did wrong. I didn't steal anything from her but for some reason she just did."

L sighed, "Fine...Come along Rue."

B followed him to the bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom, L called Watari and B started playing with the motion sensor paper towel dispenser. L held B's hand down and held the phone with the other. B just used his other hand. Watari picked up the phone.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?"

"Huston," L said, "We have a problem. It seems an old friend of mine is alive and has an amnesia of some sort." L started slapping B's hands, " AND HE WON'T-"

"OW!" B yelled.

"STOP PLAYING-" _slap_ "OW!" "WITH THE-" _slap_ "OW!" "PAPER TOWELS!!!" _slap_ "OW!"

"Bad boy!" L said, "Stop wasting paper!"

"..." B sat under the sink and pouted like a child.

"Ryuuzaki," said Watari, "Is that Beyond?"

"Yes," L said, "He thinks his name is Rue Ryuuzaki though."

"How does he remember that but not his real name?"

"He read a piece of the business card he gave to Misora."

"I see. I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you Watari," L said. He hung up the phone.

"You know," B said, "You're kinda hot."

L held out a hand to B. B took it and helped him up. Then L slapped B across the face hard.

"OW!" B yelled, "What was that for?!?!"

L pointed a finger n B's face.

"You don't call boys 'hot',"L said, "It's just not right."

"Oh," B said, "Sorry..."

* * * * *

Um...LxB? O.o Definitely not my best story. -__________- I'll post another chapter...Maybe it'll be better...

So ANYWAYS, I was doing research about Dissociative Amnesia for a powerpoint in health class while listening to "Lucifer's Angel" by The Ramus. Then I got the "insanely brilliant idea" to write a story where L found B and B had amnesia. """""""^~^ So yeah...Sorry for your time. (if by some insane miracle you like this, read the next chapter once it's up. :D)


	2. Chapter 2

L and B waited outside on the curb for Watari to come. B was bored and started poking L's arm. L sighed.

"If your THAT bored there's better things to do than poke me for half an hour," L said.

"No there isn't," B replied.

"Yes there is," L said, "Play with the pebbles."

B picked up a pebble and lightly threw it at L. L looked at him with the "really?" look. B didn't seem to notice and threw another pebble at L.

"GRRRR!" L growled leaning forward and put his hands over his head, "I SWEAR! I liked you better before when you were..." L stopped right there. He almost told B he liked him better as a murderer because he was at least a little more mature than he was right now. B stared at him blankly.

"Hm?" he said, "When I was what?"

"Never mind," L said annoyed.

"Okay?" B said puzzled, "Can I call you Lawliet?"

"Don't say my name," L said sharply, He leaned back up and turned to B. "Just refer to me as Ryuuzaki."

"But that's my-" B said.

"It's not your name," L said, "You're name is Beyond Birthday. Don't ask me why or say it's not. It just is."

B just stared at him.

"Got it?" L said.

"Got it Lawliet," B replied. L sighed.

"You're hopeless..."

A while later Watari pulled up to the curb. He rolled down the window and called to L.

"Ryuuzaki," He said, "I need to speak with you."

Both L and B got up and walked to the window.

"..." Watari looked from B to L and back to B, "The taller Ryuuzaki."

B walked back to the curb.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said to L, "This is a bad idea. What if he suddenly remembers that he's supposed to hate you? What will you do then?"

"I'm being as careful as I can not to give him any information that could trigger negative memories and jeopardize my life," L replied, "He knows my real name but it didn't seem to trigger anything. If he just refers to me as 'Ryuuzaki and doesn't refer to me as 'L' he might not be able to remember our rivalry."

"Perhaps," Watari said, "But your presence might trigger it. You work on cases non-stop and you're currently working on the Kira case...He'll figure it out one way or another."

"I am aware of that," L replied, " I'll work on the case when he's not around. I'll send him out to do something."

"Really?" Watari said sarcastically, "He seems too attached to you."  
"What?" L looked at his leg to see that B was holding onto it, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"Language 'Ryuuzaki'," B said.

"GET OFF ME!" L yelled, shaking his leg vigorously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" B screamed

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said, L paused, "Just calm down, get in the car, and we'll all go home."

"Gladly," L said, "Rue get off. We're going home."

"YAY!" B said like a child. Then he hugged L. L sighed again.

"Oi vae..."

* * * * *

"Mmm! Ryuuzaki!" B said, eating strawberry jam (Me: **-**points and laughs at you**-** You thought it was yaoi before I said it was jam. HAHA!) "That's good, what is it?"

L's eye twitched. "Strawberry jam..."

"Strawberry jam?" B said.

"Yes," L replied.

"It's yummy," B said smiling. He sat on L's bed, "Oh my god this is comfy!"

"Yeah? It's mine," L said, "Now get off it."

B curled up on the bed and faked sleep, "But it's comfy..."

"I'll kick you," L said. B crawled under the white comforter.

_Where should I kick him? _L thought, putting his thumb to his lip. He stared at B. _Shin? Stomach? Arm? ...Ass? _L sighed. He pushed B out of his bed, thinking he's already done enough to him in his past.

"Ryuuzaki?" B said, "You said you'd kick me...What made you change your mind?"

"..." _How am I supposed to respond? _L thought. "I don't know..."

"I see," B said.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"...Hey Ryuuzaki?" B caught L's attention.

"Yes?" L asked

"I'm sleepy,"

"There's a couch in the other room with your name on it, Rue." (Me: XDDDDDDDDDD)

B stood up and fell on L's bed, "I'm sleeping on the bed."

L's eye twitched and he dropped his head. He didn't particularly like the idea of sleeping with one of his enemies...So he ended up sleeping on the couch.

Okay? I thought this was going to be more...Yaoiful. .___. And yet another failed attempt at comedy! TA-DA! """""^~^ Sorry again for your time. D: (If you like it, I'm writing the unexpected third chapter! So stick around! :DD)


	3. Chapter 3

L's eyes shot open. He thought he heard something from his room. But why was he on the couch anyway? He picked picked up a book quietly and tip-toed into his room. B was in his bed, sleeping.

_Oh, _L thought, _Right...Beyond..._

B turned his head to the side and back again and mumbled words under his breathe that L didn't catch. Then B spoke a little louder.

"What's that?" B said, "...A doll? ...That's a strange doll..."

L's eyes widened. _Wara Ningyos! _He thought.

"...Blood...Who are you? ...No...Get away from me..." B started to toss and turned. L didn't know what to do. He grabbed B's holders and started shaking him.

"Wake up B!" He said, "It's just a dream!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" B screamed still asleep. He scratched L's arms, "Let go you monster!"

L's arms were stinging from the scratches B's nails made. But he was determined to wake B up from his nightmare.

"WAKE UP!" L screamed at him. L got fed up and slapped B, B's eyes shot open.

"R-Ryuuzaki?" B stuttered.

"When I say 'wake up', I damn well mean it."

B just stared in horror back at L.

"What was it you were dreaming of?" L asked letting go of B.

"I don't know," B replied, "I saw a doll made of straw nailed into the wall and saw blood all over the floor. Then a man with a knife tried to kill me."

"Was there anything else?" L asked.

"Yes," B said, "He was doing it because someone else killed his friend. The man he apparently hated went by 'L'. He said he'd kill me because that L guy ruined his life."

L's heart raced and he gritted his teeth.

_That man was him and he was a victim!_ L thought, _I have to be careful around him now._

"Are you L?" B asked.

_Dammit..._ L thought. "I can't lie. I am L."

B's eyes widened, "Y-You've killed someone?" B asked backing against the wall behind him, pushing pillows in front of him as a shield.

"No," L said, "I've never killed anyone. You can relax."

"How do I know hat's the truth?" B asked, "How do know you're not a heartless murderer?

"I'm not a heartless murderer. A committed suicide."

"No, you're a heartless murderer trying to cover up your mistake."

"I am not."

"Prove it!"

L gritted his teeth. How could he prove something B forgot? Even if B DID remember he'd still think it was L's fault that A committed suicide.

"...Just as I thought," B said, "You ARE a murderer and that dream symbolizes that you want to kill me."

"Do you want me to prove I have a heart?" L asked, "And that I won't hurt you?"

"Yes..."

L crawled on the bed toward B and put his hand on B's shoulders. B tensed up.

_I will prove it by any means necessary,_ L thought, _Even if it's something I don't want to do._

L pulled B closer and kissed B's lips softly. He puled away after a minute or two blushing slightly. Yes, he actually liked it. B blushed bright red.

"That doesn't prove anything," B said.

"Do you want more proof?" L asked. B nodded and L kissed him again. B wrapped his arms around L's neck and his hands entwined themselves in L's hair, forcing L deeper into the kiss.

"Mmm" B moaned, liking this very much. L couldn't resist and pushed B into the pillows, holding B's shoulders to make sure he didn't go anywhere. L licked B's bottom lip, he didn't care anymore. B granted L entrance and L took his chance to explore B's mouth.

_He tastes like strawberries_, L thought, _And I can't believe I like it..._

L broke away for air and got off B.

"That...was amazing..." he managed to say between pants.

"Yeah..." L replied, "I shouldn't have done it though..."

"Why?" B asked.

"It's complicated," L said, "I'll explain it to you with time. But for now,"L said as he cuddled B, "Let's sleep."

With that, they both drifted back into a deep sleep.

OMG MAKE-OUT!!! 8D And not comedy! ^^""" AGAIN, I feel I've wasted valuable time. (Despite the really nice reviews. :D Thanks for the support from all of you!)

So here's the thing, I've been thinking I could POSSIBLY make a sequal to this but I don't really know. With the "Mazes and Faces" still not done and "L's Past" chapters I'm still writing, I might not be able to. But if I get enough people to support the idea of a sequal: I'll write something I like to call "Explanations". (The next story...I've already thought it out too! D) So tell me if you like and I'll continue on. ;D


End file.
